Killua Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Killua PR Movie.png|Killua's design in the Phantom Rouge film Killua Normal Outtfit.png|Killua's Normal Outfit Killua Tuxedo.png|Killua's Tuxedo Outfit Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 1.png|Killua's Heavens Arena Outfit 1 Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 2.png|Killua's Heavens Arena Outfit 2 Killua Whale Island Outfit.png|Killua's Whale Island Outfit Killua Yorknew Outfit 1.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 1 Killua yorknew 2011.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 1 Killua Yorknew Outfit 2.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 2 Yorknew Outfit 3.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 3 Killua GI outfit.png|Killua's Greed Island Outfit Killua's NGL outfit.jpg|Killua's NGL Outfit jkghkljgjghl.png|Killua's Chimera Ants Outfit 1 |-|2011 Anime= Killua Zoldyck.gif|Killua Zoldyck head shot Killua_Portrait.png|A portrait of Killua Zoldyck sons - anime.jpg|Killua with his mother and four brothers Killua child 2011.png|Killua as a child 24 - Killua and Illumi in flashback.png|Illumi and Killua in a flashback Young killua.jpg|Killua holding an apple Hunter-x-hunter-3-3.png|Killua's first appearance Killua asks for more juice.jpg|Killua asks for more laxative juice Killua close up.png|Killua is not amused Innocent killua.jpg|Innocent-looking Killua Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Killua meets Gon Shocked about leorio's age.png|Killua and co. shocked at Leorio's age Kurapika and killua.jpg|Killua and Kurapika during the second phase Killua falls.jpg|Killua falls Great Stamp.jpg|Killua and group find a pack of Great Stamps Killua kills a stamp.jpg|Killua kills a Great Stamp Hanging on a web.jpg|Killua searches for a Spider Eagle egg KilluaScowl2.jpg|Talking about family matters Killua smiles.jpg|Killua smiles KilFantasy2.jpg|Killua's fantasy of capturing his family members Animosity2.JPG|Tension between Netero and Killua Rhythm-echo.jpg|Killua using Rhythm Echo Killuaagainstnetero.jpg|Killua vs. Netero Killua vs netero.jpg|Killua tries to hit Netero KilKills2.jpg|Killua kills two examinees Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Killua and Gon discover a trap door on Trick Tower Gang & tonpa.jpg|Killua and the gang with Tonpa Killua is bored.jpg|Bored Killua The main team.jpg|Killua and his team Killua during the third phase.jpg|Killua during the third phase Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated to them Killua in trick tower.jpg|Killua scares Tonpa Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Killua argues with Leorio Killua and gon.jpg|Killua and Gon during the third phase Killua's dead aura.jpg|Killua's deadly presence Killua-3rdphase.jpg|Killua rips out Johness' heart Johness the Dissector begs Killua to return his heart to him before dying.png|Johness faints due to Killua ripping out his heart Leorio suprised at killua.jpg|Leorio surprised in his abilities Killua and gon are training.jpg|Killua trains with Gon Gon and killua laugh.png|Killua and Gon laugh at Leorio Killua pillow fight.jpg|Killua plays pillow fight Killua can't sleep.jpg|Killua thinking Killua plays with gon.jpg|Killua plays with Gon Who-will-pass.jpg|Killua and the group have to make a choice Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Killua, Gon and Kurapika pass Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Killua and co. pass the third phase Himitsu!.png|Gon and Killua laughing before fourth phase Killua scouting.png|Killua walking during the fourth phase Episode 17.png|Killua surrounded by the Amori brothers Amori taken as hostage.jpg|Killua takes Amori as a hostage Killua gets 2 number plates.jpg|Killua obtains two number plates Candidates for the final exam.png|The candidates for the final phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Killua in the Bracket vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m26s12.png|Killua and Kurapika Killua 2.png|Killua refuses to fight Pokkle vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h33m50s252.png|Killua scared Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi tells Killua to go back home Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi is delighted that Killua surrendered vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m53s40.png|Killua standing behind Bodoro vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m58s88.png|Killua manipulated by Illumi Bodoro killed.png|Killua kills Bodoro Killua murders bodoro.png|After Bodoro was killed Zoldyck family 2011.jpg|Killua with the Zoldyck Family Leorio Regrets Not Taking Picture.png|A picture of Killua in Leorio's imagination Killua tortured 2011.png|Killua is tortured Killua tortured 3.jpg|Tortured Killua Killua tortured 2.jpg|Killua looking at Milluki Killua threaten to kill Milluki.JPG|Killua threatens to kill Milluki. Killua and silva 2011.jpg|Killua standing in front of his father Hunterxhunter 24 01x.jpg|Killua and Silva having a 'fatherly' talk Killua and silva promise.png|Killua and Silva's promise Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Killua meets his friends again Yorknew 1st september.png|Killua and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Episode 26.jpg|A picture of Killua and the group Killua is humble.jpg|Killua is... humble? Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at Heavens Arena 27 - killua and gon.png|Gon and Killua in Heaven's Arena Killua in heavens arena.jpg|Killua in Heavens Arena Killua wins a match.jpg|Killua knocks out an opponent Killua buys a drink.jpg|Killua buys a drink Killua loves sweets.jpg|Killua spent 200 million J (about $1.5 mil) of Heaven's Arena winnings on candy (specifically chocolate robots) in four years Killua smiles 2.jpg|Killua smiles for his win Killua vs zushi.jpg|Killua vs Zushi Killuavszushi.jpg|Killua knocking out Zushi hunterxhunter_28_01x.jpg|Killua gives Zushi a strong punch Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing demonstrates Nen Wing Nen 2.png|Wing show Gon and Killua his Hatsu Killua wing.jpg|Killua feels Wing's Hatsu HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 0815 20120429 233745.jpg|Their aura nodes are opened Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Killua and Gon successfully pass through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Gon and Killua his Nen Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Killua and Gon practicing Ten IMG_1206.PNG|Killua lying to Wing Ep030.jpg|Killua scolds Gon Killua's aura .PNG|Killua's aura in the presence of Kastro Killua watching.PNG|Killua watches the fight between Hisoka and Kastro HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0401 20120513 114438.jpg|Afternoon picnic HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_0539_20120513_114759.jpg|Wing catches them sneaking to watch a fight Ep033.jpg|Angry Killua Killua threatens sadaso 2.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Gido killua riehlvelt.jpg|Killua threatens Gido and Riehlvelt Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h44m11s245.png|Gon shows his Ten Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h48m35s71.png|Killua, Gon and Zushi listening to Wing S7h2GC.jpg|Killua using Ren Killua misses his target.jpg|Killua fails to hit his target Killua versus riehlvelt.jpg|Killua catches Riehlvelt's Twin Snake Whips Killua electric.jpg|Killua going to catch Riehlvelt Riehlvelt defeated.png|Killua defeats Riehlvelt Learning by Water Divination.png|Killua about to do the Water Divination Killua's water divination 2011.jpg|Killua's Water Divination The master of shingen-ryu.jpg|Killua and Gon learn Netero is a master of Shingen-Ryu 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Killua and his brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Gon with his Aunt, Grandmother and Killua upon arriving home.png|Killua meets Mito and Gon's Great grandmother Killua with Ging's box.png|Killua with Ging's Box Killua holding the Greed Island Ring.png|Killua holding the Greed Island Ring Killua talks about his goal.png|Killua talking about his goal Killua tries to open the box.png|Killua using his strength to open Ging's box Killua fails.png|but fails... Gon and Killua - Ep 37.jpg|Gon and Killua listen to Ging's Tape Episode 38.jpg|Gon and Killua see the tape player is covered with Nen Killua calls Milluki.jpg|Killua teases Milluki over the phone Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon and Killua leaving Whale Island Gon killua boat.jpg|Gon and Killua reach Yorknew City Gon and Killua - Ep 41.jpg|Gon and Killua searching internet Hunter website.jpg|Gon and Killua in the Hunter website Gon killua leorio flyers.jpg|Gon, Killua and Leorio looking at wanted flyers of the Phantom Troupe 4.JPG|Gon and Killua enjoy a meal with Zepile Pursuit and Analysis.png|Gon and Killua being ambushed Phinx vs Killua.png|Killua confronted by Phinks Killua trying to escape Phinks 2011.png|Killua tries to escape Phinks Hisoka & Killua.png|Killua under Hisoka's watch Reunited in Yorknew city.png|Gon, Leorio, Killua, Kurapika reunited Gon and Killua talking to Kurapika.png|Gon and Killua talking with Kurapika on the phone Kurapika shocked by Killua Leorio.png|Killua and Leorio with Kurapika Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Killua and Gon give themselves up to Phantom Troupe to protect Kurapika Killua - Ep 55.jpg|Killua while in his mission to capture Pakunoda Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku.jpg|Killua and Gon tries to escape from Machi and Pakunoda Gon and Killua captured by the Phantom Troupe.png|Killua & Gon kidnapped by the Troupe Gon, Zepile and Killua go to the auction.png|Gon, Killua, and Zepile ready for the auction Phinks and Feitan met Gon and Killua.jpg|Killua and Gon meets Phinks and Feitan on the auction Bid x And x Haste.png|Gon and Killua show Tsezguerra there Ren Killuatraningskill.jpg|Killua's Hatsu in the making KilluaLightning.png|Killua shows his Hatsu to Tsezguerra Greed Island game.jpg|Killua and Gon with other applicants ready to enter Greed Island Latarza Preparing To Attack Gon & Killua.png|Killua and Gon encounter Latarza KilluaSuperZetsu.png|Killua scares Latarza Gon Killua meet other GI players.jpg|The boys meets with other Greed Island players Gon and Killua - Ep 61.png|Killua embarrassed by Gon Losing the sword of truth.png|Gon and Killua about to lose the Sword of Truth Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Killua slapped by Biscuit Killua vs Binolt.jpg|Killua fighting Binolt Biscuit Gon Killua ep 63.jpg|Killua went to Masadora with Gon and Biscuit Gon and Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon and Killua using shu to dig Gon Killua ep 64.jpg|Killua and Gon finally end digging a tunnel Gon Killua reach Masadora.jpg|Killua and Gon finally reach Masadora Kiriko Leading Killua.png|Killua with Kiriko go to the exam Tonpa Avoiding Killua.png|Killua "meets" Tonpa on the hunter exam Killua Passed.png|Killua passes the hunter exam Gon Killua smashing rocks.jpg|Killua and Gon training enchantment Gon Killua Ryu.png|Killua and Gon while training Ryu Killua and Asta.jpg|Killua aruging with Asta Pirates And Guesses.png|Killua and the group meet Razor Greed island reunion realization.png|Killua realizes some inconsistencies Greed island reunion inconsistoncies.png|Hisoka's goal? Tsezguerra And His Team Teaming Up With Gons.png|Killua with new team 3 on 3 team 1.png|Killua with Biscuit and Hisoka during the dodgeball game Chibi what just happened.png|Killua thinking about Razor's throw Rock paper dodgeball.png|Gon punching ball in Killua's hands Killua's hand is damaged by Gon's technique..JPG|Killua's hand is damaged by Gon's technique. Killua, Gon, & Hisoka face off against Razor..JPG|Killua, Gon, & Hisoka face off against Razor. 3-1.png|Killua, Gon and Hisoka standing in front of Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Killua, Gon and Hisoka formation Killua's Contribution To The Formation.png|Killua place in formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Formation catching ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation successfully catches the ball Hisoka, Killua & Gon After Dodgeball Match.png|Dodgeball ends Gon's Full Power Rock.png|Gon hits the final ball in the Killua hands Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Killua and Gon split with Hisoka Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png|Killua, Gon, Biscuit, Tsezguerra and Goreinu at lantern Killua's Lightning Palm.png|Killua using Lightning Palm for the first time Killua yo-yos 2011.png|Killua using his yo-yo Killua's yo-yo-1.png|Killua's yo-yo Killua's yoyo-2.png|Killua's yo-yo Killua hits Sub with his Yo-yo.png|Killua hitting Sub with his Yo-Yos Killua beats Sub.png|Killua after defeating Sub Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Kite meets Gon and Killua Killua's Thunderbolt.png|Killua's Thunderbolt HxHep82.png|Ready to face Yunju's Squad Sadsa.png|Killua activating assassin mode Killua vs 'Hormiga Quimera' (1).png Killua_(13).png Killua vs 'Hormiga Quimera' (3).png Gon and Killua Shocked.png|Killua and Gon shocked HxHep79.png|Entering NGL Gon, Kite and Killua arrives at Ponzu's corpse.png|Killua, Gon and Kite discovering Ponzu's corpse Kaito, Gon y Killua (1).png|Killua, Kite and Gon running across the NGL Gon and Killua running.png|Gon and Killua running Gon_gets_Ging's_License.png|Gon gets Ging's license Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|Killua and Gon meet Palm Gon and Killua discuss their tactics.PNG|Killua and Gon discussing their tactics Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle.png|Killua and Gon's reaction when they meet Knuckle Knuckle's Intimidation Episode 87.png|Knucle intimidates Gon and Killua Gon and Killua eat together with Knuckle.PNG|Killua, Gon and Knuckle eating together 87 - Knuckle vs. Killua and Gon.png|Killua and Gon attacking Knuckle Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot.PNG|Killua and Gon before the final fight with Knuckle and Shoot Gon y Killua vs Knuckle (3).jpg|Killua and Gon vs Knuckle 87 - Killua control.png|Killua under Illumi's control 90 - Killua vs Shoot.png|Killua versus Shoot Extermination_Squad_Episode_88.png|Killua and the Extermination Squad Killua scary.png|Killua in "assassin mode" Killua vs Rammot 2.png|Rammot attacks Killua Killua vs Rammot 1.jpg|Killua is hit Killua vs Rammot.jpg|More attacks Killua quitandose la aguja de Illumi.jpg|Killua removes Illumi's needle Killua vs Rammot 3.png|Decapitating Rammot Killua vs Rammot 4.jpg|Killua hold Rammot's head Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Gon and Killua through Palm's Crystal Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Killua and Gon assigned to defeat Neferpitou Infiltration × And × Selection.png|Gon with Killua infiltrating the Republic of East Gorteau 100 - Killua vs 5 ants.png|Killua against five Chimera Ants 100 - Killua ready to kill.png|Killua ready to kill a Chimera Ant Killua_Injured.jpg|Killua attacked by the Bombardier Beetle Chimera Ant 100 - Killua holds a flea.png|Killua with a flea 100 - Killua kills the sniper.png|Killua kills the sniper 100 - Killua reaction to Ikalgo.png|Killua's reaction to Ikalgo Ikalgo's resolve to never betray.png|Ikalgo refuses to betray his friends 101 - Killua kills the fish.png|Killua kills the Chimera Ant fish Ortho Siblings nen on Killua.png|Killua as a dart board Killua's injured arm.jpg|Killua's injured arm Killua-77.jpg|Killua prepares for the final throw Killua takes the Ortho siblings's heads off.jpg|Killua takes out the Ortho siblings 101 - Killua blood loss.png|Killua suffers from extreme blood loss 101 - Killua nearly dies.png|Killua nearly dies Ikalgo saving Killua's life.png|Ikalgo carries Killua Ikalgo saves Killua.jpg|Killua rescued by Ikalgo |-|1999 Anime= Killua appearance.png|Killua's appearance Killua7.jpg|Killua with his skateboard Ep 6e.jpg|Killua riding on his skateboard Ep11 1999.png|Killua and Gon talk to Anita KilluaScowl1.jpg|Killua talks about his family Episode 11.jpg|Killua looks at Gon Animosity1.jpg|Netero challenges Killua and Gon Ep12 1999.png|Gon and Killua vs Netero netero gon and killua.gif Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif 3rd phase.png With tonpa.png Ep13 1999.png|Killua and the group in the Trick Tower Killua steals heart 99.png Ep17 1999.png|Killua and the group have to make a choice 17g.jpg|The group reach the bottom of Trick Tower Ep18 199 f.png|Killua in the Bonus Round Ep19 1999 f.png|Killua and the group look at a map Killua 234.png Kirumi.png examinees before final phase.gif Killua kills Bodoro 1999.png|Killua kills Bodoro Ep35 1999.png|Killua talks with his dad 5437-1-35.jpg|Silva lets Killua go with his friends Gon killua.png|Killua meets Gon in the Zoldyck Estate Ep37 1999.png|Killua hits Zushi Ep38 1999.png|Killua and Gon baffled at Zushi Killua 2.jpg|Killua smiles Gon and Killua amazed at the beautiful sight from their room.png|Killua and Gon look out their window Wing using Ren against Killua.png|Wing uses Ren against Killua Killua59.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Gon passes the secret hunter exam (Not Killua!,he didn't passes the hunter exam).jpg|Killua and Gon says Goodbye to Wing and Zushi Killuanails99.png|Killua with his sharp nails Vlcsnap-2012-05-17-16h50m57s161.jpg|Killua and Gon help an injured foxbear Grandmother along with Mito, Gon and Killua.png Episode 50.png|Gon and Killua use a computer Episode 57.png|Killua and Gon amazed at the treasure Hisoka killua.jpg|Hisoka threatens Killua in the Spiders hideout Episode 59.png|Killua between the tension with Nobunaga and Feitan Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg GonKillfight.png|Gon and Killua have their very first real fight Machi_capture.png|Killua and Gon captured by Machi Killua012.jpg|Killua during the Greed Island arc 431427.jpg|Killua discovers his Nen ability KilluaNen.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Hatsu Episode 74.png|Gon and Killua at the starting point in Greed Island Catdinerdishes.png|Killua and Gon wash the dishes AntokibaRestaurant.PNG|Killua and Gon leave the restaurant Episode 75.png|Gon and Killua meet Nickes Alliance Episode 77.png|Gon and Killua fight against a slime monster Episode 78.png|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit with Binolt Killua!.jpg Killua-spoiler.jpg Episode 80.png|Killua the 288th hunter exam Episode 82.png|Gon, Killua, and other entering the light house Episode 85.png|Killua during the dodgeball game Episode 86.png|Killua sees Gon get Patch of Shore Killua kicking Sub.png|Killua kicking Sub Killua Rythm echo 1999.png|Killua using Rhythm Echo against Sub Killua Izutsushi.png|Killua uses Izutsushi against Sub Killua yoyo anime.png|Killua's yo-yo Killua lightning palm.gif |-|Manga= Killua-1.png|Killua as a child Zoldyck five.png|Killua with his mother and siblings Killmanga.png|Killua's first appearance in the manga Meditation.jpg|Killua and Gon meditate Initiation1.jpg|Killua and Gon initiated to Nen by Wing KilZetsu.jpg|Killua uses Zetsu Gon kiru zushi.png Gyo2.jpg|Killua and Gon uses Gyo Killua Benz Knife.png|Killua holding a Benz knife Killua_changes_aura_into_electricity.jpg Transmuter.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Nen KilluaX.jpg|Killua's training attire during the Chimera Ants arc One of Ikalgo's fleas.png|Killua hit by one of Ikalgo's fleas Narukami-1.jpg|Killua's Narukami shoot hiting killua.png|Shoot hitting Killua Kanmuru.jpg|Killua's Kanmuru shippu jinrai.png|Killua using Shippuu Jinrai on Menthuthuyoupi Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Killua's relationships in the family Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka meet again Chap 323 - killua dies.png|Killua "dies" for Alluka Chap 324 - alluka kisses killua.png|Alluka kisses Killua on the cheek Killua surrounded.JPG|Killua surrounded by Illumi's Needle Men Chap 327 - killua's kanmuru.png|Killua uses Kanmuru to escape with Alluka Chap 330 - killua and nanika.png|Killua and Nanika Chap 330 - nanika heals tusbone's hand.png|Killua watches as Nanika heals Tsubone's hand Chap 330 - killua angry.png|Killua angry at Illumi Kil.png Johness Heart.jpg Ortho.png Killua kill ortho.png Hunter-x-hunter-29.jpg GonNaivete.png GonAbyss.jpg 04 09 15.jpg Manga-14.jpg Manga-16.jpg Manga-20.jpg Manga-21.jpg Manga-22.jpg Manga-23.jpg Manga-36.jpg Light and DarknessPart 3.png Chapter 038.png Chapter 41.jpg Manga-42.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter 048.png Chapter 046.png Chapter 057.png Chapter 058.png Chapter 064.png Chapter 066.png Chapter 070.png Chapter 074.png Chapter 081.png Chapter 085.png Chapter 086.png Chapter 087.png Chapter 088.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 3 septembre 15.jpg Septembre 4th Part 6.jpg 4 Septembre Part 7.jpg 4 Septembre part 8.jpg Chapter_120.jpg 6_Septembre_Part_3.jpg September_10th_Part_3.jpg 10_Septembre_Part_5.jpg Prize_City_Antokiba.jpg The_Reason_for_the_Recruitment.jpg Defending_With_No_Spells.jpg Game's Secret.jpg To Masadora! Part 1.jpg To Masadora! Part 2.jpg To Masadora! Part 3.jpg To Masadora...?.jpg They Got to Masadora, But....jpg They Went to Masadora Already, So I'll Go With a Different Title Now.jpg Bomber.jpg Chapter_145.jpg Abengane_Part_1.jpg Abengane_Part_2.jpg Encounter.jpg Embarkment.jpg Progress.jpg Contact.jpg Common_Cause.jpg Two of a Kind +1.jpg 16_08_01.jpg Face_Off_Part_8.jpg Face_Off_Part_9.jpg Face_Off_Part_10.jpg Declaration_of_War.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_1.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_5.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_9.jpg Killua-yoyo manga.jpg|Killua with his Yo-Yo Three-Way_Struggle_Part_14.jpg Pros.jpg Scissors_Chapter.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 1.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 2.jpg Chapter_196.jpg Light_and_Shadow.jpg Ch200.png Chapter_202.png Chapter_205.jpg Real_Fight.jpg HunterXHunter209-p01.png Chapter_210.jpg Water_Breaking.jpg Republic_of_East_Gorteau.jpg 218 Confession (Chapter 218).png Awakening.jpg Reunion_Part_3.jpg 10_Part_1.jpg 230_9_Part_1.png 231_9_Part_2.png 8_Part_2.jpg 8_Part_3.jpg 8_Part_5.jpg 8_Part_7.jpg 255_5_Part_1_to_2_Part_1.jpg 261_Charge_Part_1.jpg 262_Charge_Part_2.png 266_In_the_Unlikely_Event_Of....png 271_Separation.jpg 275_Promise.png 277_Insult.png 281_Godspeed.jpg 295 Determination (Chapter 295).jpg|Killua on the cover of chapter 295 303_Pain.jpg 307_Loss.jpg Chapter_317.jpg Manga-322.jpg Manga-324.jpg Riddle 1.png Manga-328.jpg 338 01.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume6cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 6 Volume7cover.jpg|Killua , Gon and Hisoka in the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Killua on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua in the cover of Volume 13 Volume17cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 17 Volume20cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 20 Volume22cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 22 Volume31cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 31 Hx H Treasure6 000.jpg|Killua Zoldyck in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 6 |-|Openings and Endings = Killua op 1.png|Killua in the first opening hunter-x-hunter-06-02.png|Killua in the 1st ending HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0029_20120415_120858.jpg|Killua in the second and third opening Killua 2011 op 2.png|Killua in the fourth opening HxH-ED-Killua.jpg|Killua and Illumi in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Killua and co. during the 2nd ending Killua in third ending.png|Killua in the third ending Killua in the fourth ending.png|Killua in the fourth ending Hunterpedia.png|Killua and Gon in Huncyclopedia Greed Island Tutorial.png|Killua and Gon in Greed Island Tutorial Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Killua on the Yorknew City arc poster GI poster 2011.png|Killua on the Greed Island arc poster Killua Z.png|Killua in the first ending Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-18h36m05s21.png|Killua and Gon in the first opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Killua, Leorio and Gon in the second opening Ending 2.png|Killua and Gon in the second ending Ending 3.png|Killua and co. during the third ending Opening-ova 2.png|Killua in the Greed Island opening Killua in the fifth ending.jpg|Killua in the fifth ending |-|Merchandise= KilluaMH.jpg KilluaMBH.jpg KilluaIK1.jpg KilluaIK2.jpg Figma-Killua-001.JPG KilluaC.jpg KilluaCP.jpg RFKillua.jpg PCKillua1.jpg PCKillua2.jpg KilluaDBC.jpg KilluaDXF Vol 2.jpg Vol 2 KilluaDX.jpg KilluaJStar.jpg JFKillua.jpg |-|Other Media= Killua as child card.jpg|Killua Card 1 Killua card 2.jpg|Card 2 Killua card 3.jpg|Card 3 Killua card 4.jpg|Card 4 Killua card 5.jpg|Card 5 Killua card 6.jpg|Card 6 Killua card 7.jpg|Card 7 Killua card 8.jpg|Card 8 Killua card 9.jpg|Card 9 Killua card 10.jpg|Card 10 Killua card 11.jpg|Card 11 Killua card 12.jpg|Card 12 Killua card 13.jpg|Card 13 Killua card 14.jpg|Card 14 Killua card 15.jpg|Card 15 Killua card 16.jpg|Card 16 Killua card 17.jpg|Card 17 Killua card 18.jpg|Card 18 Killua card 19.jpg|Card 19 Killua card 20.jpg|Card 20 Killua card 21.jpg|Card 21 Killua card 23.jpg|Card 23 Killua card 24.jpg|Card 24 Killua card 25.jpg|Card 25 Killua card 26.jpg|Card 26 Killua card 27.jpg|Card 27 Killua card 28.jpg|Card 28 Killua card 29.jpg|Card 29 Killua card 30.jpg|Card 30 Killua card 31.jpg|Card 31 Killua card 32.jpg|Card 32 Killua card 33.jpg|Card 33 Killua card 34.jpg|Card 34 Killua card 35.jpg|Card 35 Killua card 36.jpg|Card 36 Killua card 37.jpg|Card 37 Killua card 38.jpg|Card 38 Killua card 39.jpg|Card 39 Killua card 40.jpg|Card 40 Killua card 41.jpg|Card 41 Killua card 42.jpg|Card 42 Killua card 43.jpg|Card 43 Killua card 44.jpg|Card 44 Killua card 45.jpg|Card 45 Killua card 46.jpg|Card 46 Killua card 47.jpg|Card 47 Killua card 48.jpg|Card 48 Killua card 49.jpg|Card 49 Killua card 50.jpg|Card 50 Killua card 51.jpg|Card 51 Killua card 52.jpg|Card 52 Category:Image Gallery